Beasts Within
by CrimsonBlade117
Summary: Violent conflict for truth. Is love worth it, when facing such evil? There's more than one Beast within Beast Boy, what does that mean? Angry tears fall, hearts are broken past and present. Will the Beast within succeed in killing Beast Boy? BBxRae
1. Prophesy Revealed

A/N: Greetings and welcome to my world! This story has taken over my mind and transported me to a place of magic, evil and suspense; I really hope it can do the same for you! This is merely the first chapter, so please don't be angry that the Teen Titans haven't even shown up yet. They'll be here in the next chapter and it'll be so exciting you'll be gripping the computer table and screaming in pain as the next chapter concludes (not because its bad, but because its so good, or so I hope!). As a side note I don't own Teen Titans. So, with all that crap out of the way please remember how much time of my life I've taken to write this and please take the time to review it! If you've liked this then please check out my other stories and tell me how you feel about them! I hope you enjoy my stories,

CrimsonBlade117.

Prophesy Revealed

The chamber in which the creature slept was kept dark, almost dark to a point of being a palpable agent that strove to choke life away. The darkness of the room made no change as a shape suddenly emerged from nothingness within its veiled depths. Slowly this newcomer approached the bed on which lay the creature who was no longer man but not entirely of the Dark. If it were entirely from the Dark it would never need to sleep, but what little humanity that remained within forced it to rest.

"Greetings Mistress, what is the reason for you gracing me with your presence?" inquired the creature that had awoken the moment its mistress approached. Shade's haltingly green eyes opened and locked immediately with Mistress Shadow's blue ones that held a glacial freeze, yet had melted the hearts of many men. Had Shade not been converted by the Dark he would have never been awoken by her completely silent approach, but those times had been left behind long ago.

"The time is nearing Shade; my plan is almost ready to become reality. Have you yet found The Dark One's prophecy?" Mistress Shadow asked, her voice purring out in a sultry tone as she mentioned the singular being that she had lusted after for the past millennia. Shade knew the lust that flowed from her voice like blood from an open wound was just as crimson as that blood, because that lust was for blood, doom, suffering and destruction.

"I have, Mistress. Would you like to behold it?" Shade asked as he rose from the bed, showing pleasure and devotion in his voice and face at seeing his mistress's face light up at his offer.

"Very well, Mistress. Many men died defending this, their tenacity assures me of its validity." he said as he proceeded to cross the room. As he walked to the far wall he took a moment to admire the supple form of his mistress, clad only in a dark black suit that held to her like her own skin and a cape which added only the slightest degree of modesty to her dress. With effort he pulled his gaze from her luscious body and waved his hand at the wall as he approached it, creating a streak of dark energy that emanated from his hand and washed over the wall, revealing that a portion of the wall was false as it melted away. A crimson heartbeat of light shone though this new doorway and caught both the master and servant's attention quickly and completely.

"Its more beautiful than I could ever imagine….." Mistress Shadow said breathlessly as she stepped toward the gap in the wall where the chamber opened to show a heavily decorated stone at the far end, about 20 feet away from the doorway in the wall. Complex patterns were deeply engraved all about the face of the stone, augmented by jewels that shone with sadistic brilliance.

Their attention was drawn to a dagger that gleamed embedded in the upper part of the stone, even in the darkness it shone the shade of crimson that it thirsted for. Shining from within the twisted and unspeakably sharp dagger blood red light illuminated the carved ancient text surrounding it. Both Shade and Mistress Shadow entered bent low in reverence of the evil emanating from the depths of huge stone that towered before them. "Are you sure of its purity Shade? After so many generations with those cursed monks of the Light it could have possibly been tampered with." she said as they approached the stone, looking up hungrily at the inscriptions upon its weathered exterior.

"Just touch it my Mistress and you shall be assured of its power as I was." Shade said as he too looked up at its worn surface with awe. Shade watched as his beautiful and deadly mistress reached out her arm and gasped slightly as she placed her hand on the stones sacred surface. Her face which had seduced many men and destroyed entire worlds bright with the crimson light as it changed from hungry expectation to one of blissful rapture instantly as her hand made contact with the stone.

"The power……I can feel its unholy power!" She gasped breathlessly as her arm began to tremble and become rigid as if held to the face of the stone by an unbreakable electrical current. Calling it an electric current would be appropriate, because she could feel waves of power, evil and dark power coursing up her arm and through her body. She as a creature of the Dark had been fed hatred, suffering and evil power when she was young as the young from earth were fed breast milk. Having supped and been restored by the evil force within the stone Mistress Shadow regretfully and with effort withdrew her hand from its weathered exterior, feeling powerful and supercharged after mere seconds of contact.

A small voice began to speak very softly as the ancient text which covered the outside of the stone began to glow with a pulsing and dark power, as though thirsting to carry out the prophesy which was being uttered by that small and growing voice.

"The Dark One's power has been sealed away……" the small voice whispered, "by the monks of the Light millennia ago into one whose fate will either be the life or death of all." the voice said as both Shade and Mistress Shadow listened with reverent silence.

"Within one swift fall of the Dagger of Doctur the fate of all existence shall be decided. Love's death and unforgivable betrayal shall submerge all existence into the Dark for all eternity; all that has been forged in this world shall be torn asunder and destroyed. The two realities shall become one and all will be consumed by the Dark. So shall come to pass the fall of Mid-World into the Dark…." the small voiced traced off, becoming silent as the light being shown through the text on the stone grew dark once more.

"Final victory is assured Shade! This is a glorious day for the Dark; we shall be remembered forever and praised as gods!" Mistress Shadow said excitedly, charged by both the contact with her home dimension through the stone and by the assurance of victory that the prophecy provided. Shade looked to his Mistress at that moment and knew he would die for her if the day would come when that would be called of him, he would do it. He also knew that he was one of thousands of men she used as toys to do her bidding but he didn't care at all; he would carry out her orders until his very last breath.

"Mistress, there is more that I need to tell you…" Shade said as he looked long and deep into her seductive face, feeling her power work over him even when she didn't consciously want it to.

"Yes Shade, what do you need to tell me?" she said, still breathless from her previous excitement.

"I believe that this isn't the whole prophesy, I suspect that the monks of the Light removed a portion of the prophesy that went here," he said as he indicated an unusually smooth part of the stone that contrasted heavily with the rest of it, "while not altering the part that you and I heard just now. I don't know how significant that part of the prophesy was, but either way there is almost no chance of finding anyone or anything that could tell us the rest, in the raid that yielded this stone almost all monks of the Light who had access to that information were killed. I suggest we go forward with your plans because the other part of the prophesy could be of no consequence, but on the other hand it could change the overall context of what we heard as well." He said, shrugging his shoulders to show that he had very little opinion in the matter.

"Yes…yes, we should proceed with my plan and not let this sabotage entirely ruin it." Mistress Shadow said as she carefully thought the situation over.

"The pieces are poised upon the board Shade, let's set them in motion, yes?" she asked, looking to Shade, her beautiful eyes pulling him closer as she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him, giving him the prize after which he hungered, submersing him into herself as she had so many before him.

A/N: Thank you so much for reading! Please take a moment to write a review for me. Thank you once again and if you like this and would like to see more of my work please check my other stories out and review those! And hey if you hated this, please review and check out my others and tell me how bad they are and how I can improve them! I really hope you enjoyed the first chapter,

CrimsonBlade117.


	2. Echoing Terrors

A/N: I don't own the Teen Titans. This copy of this chapter has been heavily edited for continuity and grammar. It seems to work a lot better now and I thank my reviewers for trying to talk a little sense into me. There were some really crazy run on sentences in there. I hope you enjoy it more, because I enjoyed writing it,

CrimsonBlade117.

Echoing Terrors

The night flew past as the villager tried to run even faster from the Beast which pursued him. His first thought upon the realization he was being stalked back on the trail was of fighting but he soon realized how insane it was as he saw the ghastly form of the Creature which approached through the sparse wood line. In the lightly filtered moonlight he could see its matted fur and long feral mouth that stretched out with a jagged row of wicked teeth that gleamed even in the weak moonlight as though the teeth themselves thirsted for blood….any blood….innocent blood.

Fear overtook him while he saw the creature stop and lock its eyes on him as it bent its head lower and moved forward in anticipation of its twisted favorite game. He felt his stomach get queasy and his muscles tense as adrenaline flooded his system. The Creature began to move slowly his way; it was ready for the game and it wanted it right now.

The man's walking stick lay as an unintentional marker upon the path where he had fled into the woods. It was dropped in a streak of sheer panic as he fled from the Beast that if given the chance would consume him with malignant glee like so many before him. He had raced through these woods as a young boy for bragging rights but he had never raced for his very life. Panic began overtaking him even as he first began to sprint away from the terrible Creature in the darkness. Fear overtook him as the Beast closed the gap, making him even weaker prey as it drew in for the kill.

The Monster knew the smell that came from its prey and was utterly intoxicated by it as it gained ground the man. It was the stink of fear that came from the man, the stink of a special fear that weakened the will to live and slowed the body with its weight. It bared its terribly sharp fangs as it closed on the man, feeling as though the man's raw fear was a drug…..and it was such an addict. Finding the perfect time to strike the Beast sprung forward, jaws wide to bury its teeth deep into the mans shoulder and neck, feeling the man's flesh give way to those horrifyingly sharp teeth as…

……Beast Boy sprung from his bed clawing into the perfect darkness which surrounded him and trying to cough out the imagined flesh and blood from the innocent villager as he tried to get the phantom blood off his face and neck. It couldn't have been real but that didn't get the feeling of hot blood off his face as he swiped repeatedly at his lips and chin and spit on the floor. No matter what he tried he couldn't get the coppery and horrifying taste of blood out of his mouth. He slowly started to calm down as the taste of blood faded but his body stayed tense and rigid as he hunched over and gripped his head fighting back tears of rage.

Though the taste of blood had departed the sting of a guilty whip still seared deep into Beast Boy as the memory of the innocent villager's death played again and again before his eyes beyond his control. Slowly steadying his grip upon the huge tide of emotion that threatened to over take him Beast Boy stood up straighter and made his way to the door.

Beast boy had been building the routine of going to the bathroom in the middle of the night when he woke up from these nightmares; they had been getting steadily worse as the past few weeks had passed. He understood relatively nothing about the dreams which haunted him nearly every night but he could tell they were taking their toll on his life, making him miserable most of the time. He didn't understand why he felt so guilty about something that he dreamed but he figured that maybe he deserved to be miserable because he did some terrible thing and he didn't remember. With that reason he said nothing to his team mates about the problem which plagued him nearly every night and day.

Trying to ignore the acidic guilt and sadness eating at his insides Beast Boy opened the door to the hallway and stepped out. He was used to the reduced lighting was used in the Tower between 11:30pm and 5:30am. He saw it quite frequently going to the bathroom after awaking from a nightmare. He went into the bathroom and turned on the lights, moving to the sink to wash his face. He squinted tightly at the floor because the lights in the bathroom were much brighter than those in the hall at that hour.

Beast Boy approached the sinks and mirror with his head bent down and his eyes practically shut. What he couldn't see was the lights slowly begin to change and pulse in time with his heart as red color seeped in as well. Suddenly he noticed the lights were dimmer when he put his hands up to his face to rub the sleep from them. He was struck cold to the core when he saw that they were red as though covered in blood as he held them close to his face. Fear held him tightly as he looked down at his bloody hands in front of him. In that suffocating and tight grip he was forced to bring his eyes to the mirror above the sinks.

He felt ice water surge into his blood as he looked through the mirror and saw numerous bodies mysteriously suspended behind him….torn apart. The pulsing red lights cast shadows on the floor from the hanging corpses. These were the innocent villagers he'd dreamed of every night since he had descended into the hell that he was trapped in. The looks of horror that was cast upon their face as they died their agonizing deaths were frozen on their mutilated forms, limbs hanging limp from their mangled bodies.

He thought he had escaped from the nightmare, but it was completely obvious that he hadn't as his eyes scanned the bodies. He'd never dreamt of awaking before, and frankly it absolutely scared the shit out of him. Recovering from this horrific twist Beast Boy looked around, trying to take in his surroundings.

As the horror of what lay before him sank in Beast Boy noticed that the girl hanging just to his right and a few meters behind him was still alive. She was bleeding from bites on her arms and one on her shoulder, but they didn't look too deep. She looked to be in her late teens and would've been quite attractive except that her ripped and bloody poor villager's clothes pulled the eye from her beauty a little.

The bites were nasty but it looked like she would live except the expression of pure terror that was on her face as she looked behind Beast Boy's back. Just as Beast Boy noticed the direction of her gaze he felt and saw in the mirror a hand grab his shoulder. Behind him the hand's owner hoisted himself to his feet, and peering over his shoulder was himself. Though the stranger wore a dark grin with freakishly bright crimson blood that ran down his chin. Blood was spattered on his face like a brutal and primitive war paint.

"You look surprised and upset Beast Boy; I'm disappointed with you," the darker Beast Boy said as he looked at Beast Boy over his shoulder. While being the same color as Beast Boy's eyes the darker one's had a cold madness in them that fit perfectly with the blood upon his face and mouth; he was a monster. Opposed to Beast Boy's playful tone and lighthearted mannerisms, this dark creature's voice was rough and harsh like he had gravel deep in his throat but didn't notice or care. Though strongly held in place Beast Boy felt a wave of anger wash over him as he looked into the twisted and tainted face that glared at him over his shoulder through the mirror.

" How can you pass judgment on me for a little….fun? You know you're a fucking monster that deserves to die for what he's done! The part of you that can see what you've done is punishing you Beast Boy, and God do you deserve it…..all those innocent people!" the evil Beast Boy said in a perfect horrified and righteously angry voice. Beast Boy's face contorted from disgust to rage. The dark one cleaned the blood off his fingers and face with a white handkerchief that showed the crimson of the blood perfectly against its snowy material.

"The blood on my hands is on yours as well you fool, you need this just as badly as I do!" the dark Beast Boy said with venom as he balled up the bloody rag and threw it at Beast Boy. Released instantly from his horrified paralysis he caught the bloody rag out of instinct and dropped it to the ground, his face contorted with disgust. Beast Boy looked into the mirror and saw himself once again. Blood was splattered all over his face and soaked his shirt from his mouth down. His hands looked as though they had been washed in it….the only difference was the eyes in the mirror. His eyes were scared, tired, horrified and appalled by what was going on; his eyes were alive while the Other's eyes were quite dead to any heartfelt emotion.

Beast Boy turned to see his darker self moving towards the girl who hung from thin air, her clothes torn just like her spirit. It was evident that she'd lived in a state of constant fear for she simply closed her eyes as the Beast approached. Beast Boy could see she was trying not to quiver as the Other circled around her and looked over her shoulder at Beast Boy. Beast Boy moved towards the Other and the girl; he wouldn't let him hurt her.

"Haha!" the dark one cackled manically as he observed Beast Boy's approach. "Isn't that cute deary," the evil one whispered in a sick and erotic tone into the girl's ear, moving his mouth just inches above her skin from her ear down her neck and back to her ear again, "he wants to come save the beautiful damsel in distress." The Other stepped out from behind the girl reaching over her shoulder and drawing his fingertips slowly along her jaw and over her shoulder and across her back in a sick and possessive manner.

"If you want to take her from me you'll have to earn her first little man." the Other purred. Beast Boy felt a chill from the Other's tone reach deep inside and grab his heart like a vice.

Beast Boy cried out in rage as he sprinted at the monster in front of him and leapt at him. Changing into an ape in mid air he landed on top of the Other, punching him viciously in the face repeatedly. Taking the blows the dark one rolled to the left and then the right using the movement to free his arms. With its arms free it did an extremely powerful double handed strike to Beast Boy's chest from beneath, that sent him flying back in the air stunned.

Though he was caught off balance by the power of the strike Beast Boy recovered quickly and landed horizontally on the wall. Using the wall jump back at the dark one he took the form of a jaguar in midair. He pounced on the Other as he was trying to get up; Beast Boy had already began tearing at him before he knew what was happening. By the time Beast Boy was flying away again from a tremendously powerful backhand, the dark one had begun to bleed badly from gashes up and down his arms and bites on his shoulders.

Beast Boy hadn't been able to recover quickly enough the second time to avoid hitting the wall and actually demolishing it. He came to rest laying on the floor of the next room, the supply room for that floor. As he lay for a moment surrounded by various supply items he thought he would attack as a jaguar again, because he had done some good damage. Plans of attack were suddenly far from his mind as he saw the dark one dart through the jagged opening in the wall to pick him up and slam him down by his ankle. Still grasping tightly onto it the dark one then pick him up and slung him viciously into a wall across the room.

Beast Boy lay truly stunned, covered with rubble and surrounded by chunks of reinforced concrete with rebar ripped from the wall by his vicious meeting with it only seconds earlier. Blood oozed out of many cuts from the protruding rebar and concrete all over his body as he dazedly started to formulate a plan of attack. Deciding to attack as a Bengal tiger he gathered himself as quickly as he could and looked around for his foe, wondering why he hadn't come for him. He got to his feet and moved back to the bathroom through another jagged hole in the wall. The explanation for the Beast's absence was apparent as the dark one lazily made his way to the girl with his back to Beast Boy. He had obviously decided to make it interesting and force Beast Boy to attack because Beast Boy knew that nothing good could happen to the girl if that monster made it to her unchallenged.

Beast Boy changed forms as he sprinted towards the Other and reached him as he drew within ten meters of the girl. Seizing the moment he leapt at the monster before him. Beast Boy was ready to land on him as the dark one's hand sprung out and caught Beast Boy by the throat, holding him there for a second. Beast Boy didn't hesitate and started tearing into the Other's side with his back legs and his arm with his claws; choked or not he was going to stop that bastard from laying one hand on that girl.

Beast Boy felt righteous satisfaction as he tore into the dark one but that was very short lived. The dark one lifted Beast Boy up and slammed him down by the throat hard enough on the concrete to break it in fracture lines fanning out from where Beast Boy had come down. Keeping a solid hold on Beast Boy's neck the madman picked him up and slammed him down again with all the force he could muster. Dust and debris flew everywhere and the floor was totally shattered where Beast Boy was viciously slammed; the rebar in the concrete was open and bare and debris surrounded his broken form.

As Beast Boy opened his eyes, his vision was hazed at the edges with pain that saturated his entire body; only thinking of what would happen to the girl kept him from falling unconscious as he clawed his way up from the dark. He wondered how many bones were broken as he gingerly moved and tried to sit up while looking around the room desperately for the girl. Then his eyes finally found her and she was fine….relatively. She hung in the air about ten meters from where he was sitting on the ground with the monster looking over her shoulder. This time one of his hands had reached around and rested on the dirty attire above her stomach just below her belly button.

"So here we are weakling, what a big surprise; you weren't able to defend your woman!" the Other said half laughing maniacally at Beast Boy as he peered over the girl's shoulder with his cheek touching the girl's though she had turned her head from him. "You may wonder why I want her so badly," the monster behind her said as he leaned his face forward to run his lips down her neck to her shoulder on her skin this time as he moved his other hand down her arm, "it's how youfeel that fuels my desires for her; it's your love that makes me crave her so badly." he said as he moved his hand up to her shoulder and let it drop as he moved his lips back up her neck and came to look Beast Boy straight in the eyes.

"See her true form and understand what you failed to protect you putrid ball of filth." the dark one said as he took the hand he dropped and passed it over the top of her face to the bottom. Beast Boy gasped as he saw Raven's dark hair appear in place of the girl's dirty blonde, her beautiful violet eyes show in place of the girl's baby blues. Even though the Other didn't pass his hand over her entire body Beast Boy could see it change underneath her clothes, thinning in some places and forming more curves in others. Raven didn't say a word as she pleaded with Beast Boy with her eyes, her entire being alight with fear and uncertainty.

"Now she pays for your weakness; I truly hope you savor this moment in the spectacular failure that is your life for what little time you have left. When I'm done with her I'm going to come for you. The last thing you'll see before I kill you like a dog in the street is her blood spatter across my face!" the Other screamed as he pulled his head back and opened his mouth. He bared his teeth and they got longer and sharper as his face became more and more deformed. His jaw and face stretched more and more like that of a feral beast, just like the Creature from Beast Boy's nightmares. Beast Boy's blood ran cold as he sat by helpless to come to Raven's aid. Would he actually sit there and watch her die; for him that would be so much worse than any death possible.

A thousand years of torment ripped at him as time utterly stopped with the monster's jaw opening into the air preparing to rip into Raven's neck. Through that eternity Beast Boy's voiced echoed in his head, _I have so much to tell her, will I really let it end here?_

A/N: Thanks for reading, I really hope you enjoyed. Please check out my other work on here if you're interested. I'd love more reviews and I hope you enjoy it. Once again I hope you enjoyed that and look forward to the next chapter,

CrimsonBlade117.


	3. Valley Of Discovery

A/N I don't own the Teen Titans. I do own this story and I've recently gotten some very good inspiration on for this story. I already have the next chapter (or two) written in their entirety and I will post them after this gets a few reviews. As always, if you like it or hate it please review! Thanks and I hope you enjoy,

CrimsonBlade117.

Valley Of Discovery

The Beast's attack went unfinished for what felt like an eternity to Beast Boy; his stunned mind was dazed enough that his thoughts became very surreal as he gazed at the scene that was before him. He needed to wrap his mind around what was going on, it seemed as though time's nearly unalterable current had been somehow halted to those around him, though its flow continued to wash over him.

Shock from both the situation and his numerous injuries clouded his thinking as he tried to understand what exactly was happening. That was going to take a while from how shook up he was, but luckily time appeared to be in vast supply.

First he checked his personal condition, which was far from optimal. He felt like his body had gone through a meat grinder, almost every part of him hurt. For now though he pushed through the pain, letting numbness take its place. He thought it best to ignore it because feeling sorry for himself wouldn't do anyone any good.

Beast Boy blinked blood from his right eye as he tried to take in the situation before him as best as he could in his nearly delirious state. From the way that the Creature was above Raven, pulling back ready to attack, it looked as though even the insubstantial force of gravity would eventually pull it back towards her.

'_But gravity can be so powerful,' _he thought to himself, _'in the right or wrong situations gravity can be amazingly powerful…..vicious even.' _Suddenly, as if transported through time and space, he saw a peaceful little town, it was so beautiful, so simple. He had no idea if this town were real or a delusion, but he was taken in by all that he could see. It was almost like he could see everything at once, taking it all in instantly.

The dawning sunlight cleared the surrounding mountains and sparkled off the dew on the buildings, the grass, the sidewalks. With light sparkling off of every surface the day begins for that town, that beautifully innocent town.

Suddenly Beast Boy was standing on the outskirts of the community, a radical change in perspective from the nearly omnipresent view he had only moments before. Before him Raven was held effortlessly off the ground by the same invisible force as she had been before his thoughts had taken him here. The sun highlighted her silky hair as it shone on her back and into Beast Boy's eyes with its dawning brilliance.

Beast Boy heard chimes faintly over the breeze, as if from far behind Raven. Then he realized that sound wasn't chimes faded from the distance, but chains hanging loosely from Raven's arms. The reason he heard them at all was because that the ends not shackled to Raven's wrists were slowly rising, slowly and inexplicably drawn above her head.

As her hands and arms limply began to follow the chains upward as though she were a marionette her head began to turn to her left, slowly looking away from him to the ground just to her left.

He could feel himself step forward, but he had no idea why he did.

'_That's a lie and you know it…..' _his own voice echoed through his mind as his body moved without his urging. '_….you may not have told your body to step to her, but you know you wanted it to._' that practical no-nonsense voice from deep within told him.

'_But what made my body want to step forward, something had to happen or something……right?_' he asked himself an instant before he realized what had spurred him to move towards Raven.

Beast Boy could feel the fingers on his right hand slide up the side of her face by her eyebrow and feel her heavenly soft hair caress his fingertips, fingers and the back of his hand.

'_Her skin…her hair….God she is so soft…' _he uncontrollably thought to himself as his other arm wrapped around her back to pull her lightly to him as he turned her face towards him with his right hand. '_I can't be…..I couldn't…._' he thought to himself as he felt his body lean in closer to her on its own accord. He knew he had nothing consciously to do with his body's movement, inside he was frozen like a deer in the lights that shown from her vivid violet eyes.

He wasn't consciously telling his body to do this, but that sure doesn't mean his heart didn't almost explode in his chest as his lips touched her cheek and began kissing, moving slowly over her now closed eyes. He could taste the salt on his lips and her heavenly skin as he closed his eyes and breathed her scent in.

'_How could such a beautiful girl ever deserve to cry?_' he wondered to himself, intoxicated by her scent, beauty, the feel of her skin on his lips and the tears he tasted as he kissed them away. He could feel his mouth opening to say something, just like how his body moved on its own earlier…..this was going to stop.

He was so tired of whimping out whenever he tried to tell Raven how he felt and saying some retarded joke that earned her disgust. He never would've been able to feel as alive as he felt right at that moment, kissing Raven's tears away, if it hadn't been for some compelling force that pushed him to it. Otherwise he would've just frozen and not have experienced the rush that flooded his body at that second.

"I've always really liked you Raven," he said, taking the initiative and not backing down or running away from his emotions, " when I've made all of those dumb jokes and stuff, I was always just freaking out because I was around you, I didn't know how to handle how you made me feel. I've never been able to say it, but you're what I've wanted the most in this world." He could feel himself begin to tremble lightly as the words poured out, but what stopped him was not cowardice or fear but the look on Raven's face as he opened his eyes to see what her reaction was.

Raven felt the tears run down her face.

She felt the hope and despair tangle, mesh, fight, bite within her, felt the darkness's claws slash at her hope blindly, gashing her with its rage, even as indirect as it was. How could she feel like everything would be okay in the end but feel an acidic and all consuming hopelessness all at the same time?

She felt her chest heave with choked sobbing agony.

Earlier in an instant she had seen inside of the Enemy. She had seen its hate, its rage, felt the raw blaze of its malicious power begin to lick around the edges of her being, threatening to consume her even in that instant. Inside of all of that hate she felt a sexual hunger, almost diffused. It was as if the Creature wasn't male, but something diffused male characteristics into it. She theorized that before that infusion of male characteristics it had been a nearly sexless entity of hatred, gore and horror.

With their enemy being that entity of hatred, gore and horror, where could there be room for feelings, love, and hope? And with that terrible internal conflict raging deep inside her she looked into those beautiful green eyes, feeling the wetness from both his kisses and her tears evaporate and cool the skin around her eyes.

Beast Boy couldn't even begin to guess what the meaning of the tangle of emotion and tears on Raven's face meant. All he needed to know was that he cared deeply for her and she knew it. Hugging her to him with his right arm around her waist he caressed the tears away from her face with his left hand as he hugged her head to his chest.

"Beast Boy……" Raven could hear the quavering weakness and fear in her voice that was just as strong as the hope, love and strength she felt within her. "….thank you so, so much. But you have to….you have to look…..look behind me…." she said as her voice trembled in trepidation of what she knew was behind her.

Not understanding what she was so afraid of Beast Boy did what she told him, ready to defend her from any threats that may have hidden there. What he saw was a dam…..it was so huge he could barely see the top of it, with huge mountains on both sides, stretching out for as far as the eye could see. It was a huge perfect barrier of mountains except for the gap which the man-made dam blocked.

Looking closer he could see a small inlet at the bottom of the dam in the middle. He could just make out the Beast, held by huge chains that glowed with millennia old spells, enchantments and barriers. Two chains led to shackles on each wrist and ankle and a shimmering harness of energy which crossed over its chest and went into the all behind it held it tightly a little more than an arms length away from the cage which surrounded it. Bars that conducted sizzling currents of powerful energies and enchantments horizontally crossed the small indentation that constituted its prison.

It may look like Beast Boy in a certain physical sense, there's no confusing the two beyond that. Bloodlust shown in its green eyes and a sheen of sweat coated its green hair, but the madness which seemed to burn within its eyes like a live and hungry flame ruined the jewels that shone from within. They were mere copies, ruined and corrupted by the pure and unadulterated evil that the Beast was.

The Creature's bindings held tough as it raged constantly, unendingly tugging, and yanking, it even bit at them as rage overpowered its senses. When it put enough force into a pull or yank on the chains its fists would sometimes connect with the bars and smoke would rise from the flesh charred by the powerful energies coursing through the cage.

"I have destroyed entire galaxies in an instant! I have torn the throats out of so many innocent beings throughout this universe that I've almost bored of it!" the crazed Monster screamed with shrill and blood curdling rage. Beast Boy held Raven to himself tighter as the Beast kept screaming curses from its powerful confinement. The Creature laughed quickly and dryly, "Well…..I've almost tired of it…." it trailed off eyeing Raven's body, its eyes coming to rest on her throat.

Suddenly the Monster's fury was instantly harnessed and controlled, its arms hung at its side as it focused all of its hate, all of its fury and all of its thirst for blood onto those innocents before it. To Beast Boy and Raven it felt as if all the air was violently sucked from their lungs as the world crumpled around them like a drawing in the hands of a dissatisfied artist.

The entire space that was between the dam and them crumpled, shrank and disintegrated into nothingness as Raven and Beast Boy were ripped towards the cage and its terrible occupant. In that terrifying and disorienting instant Beast boy could feel himself trade places with Raven; when they blinked back into existence she was facing towards the Monster as Beast Boy stood protectively in front of her, pressed back into her as he felt her bury her face into his back.

The Beast's eyes were so heated with rage Beast Boy could almost feel the hatred from them sear his skin as they pierced him to his very core. "I will escape this you pathetic wretch. I will get out of this pitiful semblance of a prison and I'll taste the sweet air of your world. I'll take over your body, but I'll leave your senses in pristine condition. Then….." it trailed off as it looked over Beast Boy's shoulder. Raven felt her feet leave the ground as the shackles on her wrists pulled her up high enough for her to feel the Beast's blazing gaze as it fell on her terrified face.

Then it used the tremendous power of its concentration to push its arms to their breaking point, pushing them with such force that it actually grabbed the sizzling bars with its hands. With not a single wince of pain as its hands literally cooked it pulled itself forward, straining with its biceps against the harness of energy around its chest. Successfully it pulled itself closer and closer to the bars as it whispered its terrible and twisted promises.

"……then I'll go hunting. With your captive audience I will find your radael." it said as its eyes flicked over to Raven and began to glaze over with a terrifying blood lust, totally ignoring the rising smoke from its sizzling hands which still clung to the bars, pulling it forward.

"Wherever in the world she is, I'll feast upon her flesh. Whatever plane of existence she flees to, I'll find her and violate every aspect of her being." Beast Boy's stomach turned as he smelled the charring flesh and heard the sick intent in the words. Something deep inside of him snapped as they echoed through his mind.

"You will not lay a single finger on her!" Beast Boy screamed as he took a step towards the cage which held the Creature who claimed to have destroyed entire galaxies in an instant. He was only about five feet from the bars that were cooking the Monster's flesh as it taunted him. "I'll stop you right here, right now! How dare you threaten Raven and me!" Beast Boy screamed as rage overpowered him and again he stepped toward the prison which held his foe.

As Beast Boy neared the cage he saw the expression on the Creature's face change in an instant, from icy and controlled rage to a smug and self satisfied smirk. Seeing its opportunity the Monster pushed its muscles past the breaking point and lunged forward, pushing its right arm through the gap between the bars. It didn't even seem to feel the searing pain as its arm was cooked on both sides as it extended more and more outside of its confinement. Beast Boy could see the smoke rising from the seared flesh on its arm and hand, but those claws……they hadn't lost their razor's edge due to the obliteration of its flesh.

"So easily manipulated!" the Beast screamed as its deadly blades began their unstoppable descent towards Beast Boy's throat, ready to deliver their lethal and effortless kiss.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed that, I'm currently very close to getting out the next chapter. I hope you enjoy my stories,

CrimsonBlade117.


	4. Rondo's Request

A/N I don't own Teen Titans, but I do own this scenario. I hope you enjoy this chapter, I loved writing it.

Please review,

CrimsonBlade117.

Rondo's Request

As its claws came closer and closer to scoring their mark the Beast suddenly felt the breath violently pulled from its body as a familiar and enraging power surged through it.

Beast Boy saw waves of energy suddenly flow through the Creature as its claws drew nearer and nearer to bringing his life to a bloody end. As the energy flowed nearly instantly to its hands and fingertips its arm froze completely in the air centimeters above Beast Boy's neck. He could see the hatred in the Creature's eyes as it succumbed to the energy that was overpowering it, losing consciousness.

"No……so….close….." the Monster whispered as it fell into the silent darkness that rushed up to meet it on all sides. The Beast's arm was pulled back to its side within its cage as the power continued to wash over it. As Beast Boy began to question from where his salvation had come he saw the wall of the dam become transparent. Rays of light began to emanate from the concrete, shining from a very bright source within the dam itself.

As the concrete finished its transformation Beast Boy could see yet another being who looked just like him in almost every way. He could see the power that surged out from him into the walls of the dam, leaping from him into the surrounding material like electricity. Beast Boy recognized it to be the same power which had subdued the creature moments before ending his life. On the boy's face he saw sweat drip down his face as he eased up and ceased the flow of energy, almost falling out of his place in the dam.

"I've been waiting for you Beast Boy," the boy said tiredly as he steadied himself on the walls of the surrounding concrete, "I've known you would come eventually to my humble little abode. My name is Rondo and….and…." he said as he trailed off, his words lost as he saw Raven suspended in the air. Instantly and effortlessly he jumped the ten feet to the ground and walked towards Beast Boy and Raven. Beast Boy's trust of this apparent ally didn't go far enough to let him approach Raven, not after discovering about the Beast and its similar form to him as well.

"Hold it there, thanks for saving me and all, but stuff that's happened recently is making me not really want to trust any other dudes who look and sound like me after meeting that," he paused as he pointed to the Creature unconscious in its cage, "that thing." Instantly he felt Rondo's hand grip his shoulder and felt Raven cringe in fear as she felt Rondo's presence so close. "_He just instantly appeared next to me, how did he get over here so fast? If I chose to try to stop him, could I really even do anything?" _Beast Boy thought to himself as he looked into those slightly different yet recognizable deep green eyes.

"I swear I will not harm her in the slightest…..its just been so…..I just want to get her down from there and make sure that she's okay." he said as his cheeks flushed and tears nearly came to his eyes. Beast Boy was instantly struck by his words and the veracity which they carried, but he still had his doubts.

"_How do I trust this guy? I just met that monster over there not too long ago, and I don't know how far I want to push my luck with all of this crazy stuff happening." _he said to himself as he looked down to the ground to try and collect his thoughts.But as their eyes reconnected when he looked back it really hit him what the boy before him was feeling. For some reason he just had to go to Raven, he didn't want to hurt her in any way and that was very obvious by the emotions etched all over his face.

"Okay, I'll help you get her down….." Beast Boy said as he turned to face Raven. Beast Boy held her by the stomach as Rondo reached for her shackles. Without even touching them or coming close to them they opened instantly as he gestured at them with a finger. After the shackles had been opened the peasant clothing that Raven had been wearing melted away into her usual leotard and cape as she fell to Beast Boy. Beast Boy could feel Raven's exhausted form fall into his arms and felt her cling to him with her head on his shoulder and her face buried in his neck.

"Who are you?" Raven asked as she looked to the stranger from her place on Beast Boy's neck. "_Why am I clinging to Beast Boy….I would've never thought in a million years he would be making me feel so safe right now…." _she thought to herself with surprise.

Beast Boy felt tingles go up and down his spine as Raven spoke, her lips dancing on his skin. "_Oh God, if only those were kisses……what? That can't be…..well…." _he thought as her lips finished their movement. He couldn't think of many things he wanted more at that moment than her lips to begin their unintentionally seductive dance again. "_Wow, that sure is different from stereotypical Raven…sexy and tantalizing even when she's just speaking….hehe_" he thought to himself as he refocused on the copy before him.

"I'm….I'm Rondo…." he replied, almost visibly struggling to speak. "_She….she looks just like Triana…it's uncanny…" _he thought to himself as he strained to stop himself from staring at her.

"Why are you here?" both Beast Boy and Raven asked as one, wondering why he had been in the dam and how he had been able to subdue the Beast. Beast Boy could feel his lips twitch as he felt Raven's dance on his flesh once more. "_God I love that so….so much! Possibly more than Super Monkey's IV, and that's impossible! DUDE! Before now it was impossible, apparently Raven's lips can change destiny!"_ he mused to himself as he again tried to refocus his attention on Rondo.

Even through all the things that had happened earlier Raven found her lips curve into a smile as she felt them move across the soft skin of Beast Boy's neck. "_I've never nuzzled and cuddled like this before, I was sure missing out….WHAT?" _she thought as she felt her heart race, confused and surprised by the naked truth the thought held. Trying to maintain her self control and control over her powers Raven turned her attention to Rondo. She could tell things were going to start blowing up soon if she didn't properly control her emotions.

"_But wait a second," _she thought to herself, _"it's obvious that I don't have my powers right now…..otherwise I would've been able to free myself earlier." _The possibilities seemed endless to Raven, but she must remain constantly vigilant, powers or not. What if they came back really quickly when she was caught up in her emotions and she accidentally hurt someone? She wouldn't want that, she chose at the moment to rather be safe than sorry.

"I'm here as the Creature's keeper and guard. I've been waiting a very long time for you to come here Beast Boy…..but I could've never thought that you would bring her as well." he said as he looked from Beast Boy to Raven. "I never thought that you _could_ bring her here for that matter…but I'm very pleased to finally meet you, Raven." Rondo's eyes had a small but bright sparkle as her name crossed his lips, which did not pass unnoticed by Beast Boy or Raven.

"You see….I was not always the Beast's guardian. It wasn't until the day when it hurt me irrevocably," Rondo's anger only served to accentuate the pain and despair in his voice as he told his story, "that I came to actually seek this assignment, this responsibility. I was courting a young woman named Triana for about a year when she disappeared. I arrived at her home one evening with a dozen roses I had taken to growing for her. When I spoke with her parents, they didn't know where she was, so I started looking for her."

Raven felt Beast Boy's arm around her tighten as Rondo continued speaking. She pulled back enough from his neck to see his face and she saw tears forming as his lips quivered slightly. With his right arm he reached across his chest to rub his hand up and down her shoulder, caressing her skin through her the soft fabric of her leotard. He turned his face to hers and the disturbed and haunted look on it sent icy shivers down her spine. Raven settled back into her place on his shoulder, and looked from there to Rondo to hear the rest.

Tears began to show in Rondo's eyes as he continued on with a rushed tempo of spilling emotion, it was obvious he had had quite some time to brood on the subject. "She was found later that day when I visited our spot on the lake…..She had taken to long walks at night when she couldn't sleep and she would go and sit on the rocks as the wind drove the water to lap up just below her feet.

I can still see her beautiful hair, black as night, cascading down her shoulders as she reclined on her rock….I can still see those beautiful eyes widen when they saw me approaching, and crinkle around the edges as she smiled and ran to greet me." his voice began to crack as he continued on, his face beginning to twist in a grimace that showed the acidic darkness which dwelled within him. "That was before…..that day. Now I can also see her eyes looking past me, dead and milky as I squeezed her bloody and battered body tightly in my arms."

Beast Boy felt his arm tighten around Raven, pulling her close as if to stop her from leaving him. Raven felt Beast Boy's chest began to heave, and knew that his tears were beginning to fall. She felt his hand move from her arm to her face, and felt her initial questions and reservations disappear as she burrowed her face into his neck as he caressed her.

Her mind quieted as her thoughts clarified into a single realization. Through everything that had happened, she wanted to be at Beast Boy's side, and that consumed her fears, evaporating them. Beast Boy had already told her his feelings for her, and she appreciated that. Her past made the occurrence of someone confessing such feelings for her quite rare. She didn't know exactly how she felt about him, but she did know that she cared for him at least as a friend and teammate. She would stand by his side and help him deal with whatever may come up in this crisis, she would be there for him.

Rondo's tears came with the same intensity and quickness as surf breaking on the rocks. His entire body began to rock and jump with their ferocity as he continued on. "I can still feel her cold lips on mine, as I kissed the love of my life goodbye…and in that same instant in time I said goodbye to every feeling of happiness I've ever felt. Every moment of joy was stolen from me by that Beast's crime…" he said as he jumped to his feet. Instantly he appeared extremely close to Beast Boy and Raven as ferocious tears streamed down his face.

With Raven still clinging to him with her head on shoulder and face on his neck Beast Boy felt Rondo's burning gaze level with his, inches away. Rondo's fingers clamped down on Beast Boy's triceps, digging in deep. Raven saw Rondo's hot tears fall on his shirt as she saw at the young man's face hover almost maliciously inches away from Beast Boy's. Nearly shaking with emotion, rage, hatred, love, caring, self-loathing, and pity Rondo spoke in a nearly silent whisper. Yet his words held the power of any nuclear bomb exploding inches away from them.

"I have sailed on the backs of eagles with my lover. I have danced in the stars with her and felt the sun's tears kiss my face in envy of my love. Whatever happens in your life, Beast Boy, don't you fucking dare let love end silently. Don't let your soul get ripped out of your body by hatred, and feel the silence of your emptiness scream in your face.

I told her every single day that I loved her…but it was never enough! A beautiful future was stolen from me the second that Beast laid eyes on my radael, Triana." he said as he grimaced painfully as her name crossed his lips. "Don't you dare let love turn into an acid that burns inside until you wish you would die just to end it!" Rondo's shaking began to quake Beast Boy and Raven more and more as Raven noticed tears running down his face and wetting hers as well…then she realized she was crying the whole time.

"Live your life to show her how amazing she is to you, whoever you love! Never let a single moment pass where you could tell her! Show her! Kiss her! Hold her! Don't become a hollowed out husk of a person because you failed to be the man you needed to be. Don't become me!" Rondo said as his grip eased on Beast Boy's arms, and he fell straight down as if all of the energy he possessed was drained from him by his vehement monologue.

Beast Boy felt his knees release as he and Raven slowly sat down together, joining Rondo on the ground. He could feel Raven's tears mixing with his on his neck, and with the arm he had wrapped tightly around her he gave her a squeeze. Raven felt Beast Boy hug her reassuringly, and she couldn't think of anyone she would rather be with in this situation. Rondo lay on his back on the ground breathing hard, one hand lay on his chest as the other lay limp beside him.

A/N: Again, please review so I can make even better stories for you guys. I hope you enjoyed it,

CrimsonBlade117.


	5. Dark Visions

-1A/N: I have been working off and on for this chapter for quite a while now, but I just finished it moments ago. I just got a burst of inspiration and was able to finish the last few pages over an hour or so. I hope that I can get cracking on the next chapter tonight as well, but that all depends on whether I can secure the muses grace or not. Please review, give me hints about how to make the story better, tell me what you liked, anything. If you liked this one, please check out my other stories on here. I don't own the teen titans or the amazing song Evil Angel by Breaking Benjamin. Youtube the song, it might help you get the story a little better,

CrimsonBlade117.

Dark Visions

Leaning back on his right arm and looking to Rondo, Beast Boy felt his interest pique as he went over what was said earlier. "Radeal…..? Both you and the Monster said that word earlier, what's it mean?" Beast Boy said as he felt Raven's steady breathing at his side. "_God I love that feeling, that close proximity and feeling her body breathe against mine." _Beast Boy said to himself as he let Rondo collect himself before he could speak.

"Radael is old Gwynian," Rondo's voice was gravelly and tired as he answered Beast Boy's question, "Broken down, the meanings are 'ra' (rah), soul, everlasting component of a human/sentient being. 'Da' (day), partner, mate, lover, companion. 'El' (el), forever, eternity, everlasting. All together they come to form the word radael, the meanings are formed like medical terminology. Suffix first, 'el', prefix, 'ra', and root, 'da'. They come together to mean…..eternal soul mate."

Raven felt Beast Boy stiffen beside her, his arm tightening around her back. Raven pushed off of the ground with her right arm and her left hand on Beast Boy's chest, pulling back to look him in the face. An echoing question descended, both of them asking if the other agreed with both the Beast and Rondo. Their eyes locked for a moment and it felt like forever, before they both looked away, embarrassed.

Raven narrowed her eyes as she looked at the ground, trying her best to get a leash around her emotions. She hoped that her face wouldn't be beet red when she and Beast Boy looked at each other again, and that didn't help her calm down any more quickly. She was able to steady her breathing as she glanced back at Beast Boy, and she cringed as she saw the anger she saw on his face. Beast Boy felt disappointment writhe inside of him as both he and Raven glanced away. He felt his blood rush in his ears as his face heated, rushed with emotion that he almost couldn't handle. Maybe she hadn't liked how he'd looked at her….so many questions danced in his mind as the seconds ticked away.

Raven felt sadness sink inside of her, behind her heavily controlled emotions. What if Beast Boy was mad at her for something? Would that change what he said before about caring for her? Was it something she did, something she didn't do? She wanted so badly to settle back down on her spot on his neck and just try to believe everything was all right. As she found herself starting to lay back down on him suddenly he jerked to sitting up, taking her with him.

Rondo was getting up, dragging himself to his feet, and it looked painful too.

"I must hurry, I know that both of you have questions but there just isn't time right now. I must return to my post before the Beast awakens." he said as he began hobbling towards the dam slowly.

"Here dude, let me help you…" Beast Boy said as he slung Rondo's arm over his shoulder, Raven took the other over hers. Together they made good time the short distance to the dam, and Rondo paused leaned against it.

"Now, let me help both of you two…." Rondo said as he first looked to Beast Boy, then to Raven, and then he began is ascent to his place in the dam.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW?" both Raven and Beast Boy shouted up at Rondo as he rose slowly above their heads. Puzzled and surprised they looked at each other, and then back up at Rondo. But Raven's eyes hesitated on Beast Boy in that instant as he looked back to Rondo. Something dark passed over his face for a millisecond, shock and an acknowledgement.

"I just do, seriously, I mean it though. Good bye Beast Boy, we will meet again. Good bye Raven, I really hope we meet again as well." Rondo said as he completed his journey straight up and stepped into the dam, resuming his position. With him there the concrete closed up and Beast Boy and Raven were left standing together, both wondering what the hell was going on.

Turning away from the dam and the slumbering Beast, Beast Boy and Raven slowly walked together towards the town. Taking in the beautiful scenery as they went, Beast Boy turned to Raven to ask her a question.

"Did Rondo just beam something into your brain too?" Beast Boy asked as her eyes met his, and his blood pressure spiked while his heart raced. Raven nodded and felt her cheeks heat as what he said echoed in her head, was it even possible?

"What'd he tell you Beast Boy?" Raven asked. Beast Boy's face fell to look at the ground for a moment. Then he overcame his emotions and just focused on the good ones. His grimace replaced by a blush he looked to Raven, feeling almost too shy to speak. Finally Beast Boy decided if he could fight with that horrible monster, he could answer a simple question.

"He told me that you weren't mad at me…..what did he tell you?" Beast Boy said as he slid an arm around her waist, looking at her as she turned away from him to look at the ground. The rush of emotion he felt was nearly unparalleled by anything he'd ever experienced as he simply slid that arm around her. Fear was part of, but not all that fueled the fire that burned beneath his cheeks as a deep blush rose under his eyes.

Raven turned her head away from Beast Boy to hide her blush as she heard his question and felt his arm around her. She was going to answer looking at the ground as she felt his soft fingers wrap around her chin and gently turn her gaze upon his face. She saw the blush that burned under his eyes, but that was nearly invisible next to the light that shone in them as they gazed at her.

"_There is absolutely no way that looking into Beast Boy's eyes right now is giving me this rush…" _Raven thought to herself as she tried with all her might to pull her eyes from Beast Boy's. But she couldn't, she didn't want to. "_This can't be happening. It just can't. Something bad has to happen. Something has to explode, something go wrong. That's just how it works, how it's always worked." _Raven thought to herself in disbelief as she found herself helpless before that emerald gaze.

"So, what'd he tell you Raven?" Beast Boy said as he very slowly leaned closer to Raven. He felt as though his heart would burst with fear and ecstasy any second, and for the first time in his life he found the courage through Rondo's words, to pursue his feelings. But courage wasn't the only thing he found there, it was a strength, the strength found in absolutes. The strength found in destiny.

"Just like he told you, he told me you weren't mad at me either…." Raven said as she felt the hand which had held her chin slowly caress its way over the side of her face, and then running its fingers through her hair slowly. "Which I can see is true…hehe" she said, almost alarmed by how closely she had come to almost purring her words. She tried to fight how much she loved feeling his hand in her hair, fingers caressing her scalp, but there was no way she could win.

"Well, he told me something else too, and I'll tell you that in a second. But first, I want to sing you a song, I think you'd like it." she heard Beast Boy say as she felt with her eyes closed, her head being softly pulled to his right shoulder. She deeply breathed in his scent and knew she should fight all of these feelings, unquestionably. But she also knew that it had been so, so long since anyone had touched her like this, and she knew she wouldn't win if she did try to fight it.

"Well, the song is by Breaking Benjamin, and it's on the album, Phobia." Beast Boy said as he continued to caress her scalp and run his fingers through her hair with his right hand. With his left he softly rubbed her back through the leotard she was wearing, his arm around her back underneath her cape. As he rubbed her back he was amazed at how much he enjoyed it, he just loved feeling her body under his fingertips.

"And with no further ado, I present Beast Boy sings Evil Angel! Hehe…" Beast Boy said with a fake announcer's voice as he playfully nibbled on Raven's ear with his lips as he spoke. He felt her squirm as warm shivers went down her spine at his lip's touch, and he couldn't help but smile widely thinking about how much he was loving this.

"Hold it together, birds of a feather, nothing but lies and crooked wings." he sung to her as his lips danced on her ear. She nuzzled his neck as she smiled, feeling better than she had in a long time in his arms with his beautiful voice filling her ears…..not to mention the shivers down her spine from his lips! "I have the answer, spreading the cancer; you are the faith inside me….

No….don't….leave me to die here…." Beast Boy said as he tightened his arms around Raven, pulling her closer to himself as he sung more. "Help me survive here…..alone …..Don't…. remember…. remember….! Put me to sleep, Evil Angel! Open your wings, Evil angel!" he said as Raven felt her arms begin to tighten around him, hugging him back as his voice began to get more and more emotional. She felt her hands begin caressing his back as he sang, but she knew she enjoyed it too much to even try to stop as he continued.

"Ah….. I'm a believer, nothing could be worse, all these imaginary friends. Hiding betrayal, driving the nail….hoping to find a savior. No….don't….leave me to die here….. Help me survive here. Alone…..don't….surrender…surrender! Put me to sleep, Evil Angel……Open your wings, Evil Angel…..oh…..fly over me Evil Angel……why can't I breath? Evil Angel……." Beast Boy finished singing, and Raven could tell he was calming down.

"I don't know why that song gets to me, Rae. I think it's just because it reminds me so much of you. Hehe, could you do me a favor, Raven?" Beast Boy's voice asked in her ear, a smile obviously on his lips from his voice. She felt a smile rise on her lips too as his nibbled on her ear ever so slightly…..softly. Again Raven found herself almost purring as he asked the question, she'd heard that tone of voice but it wasn't usually directed at her. It wasn't every day that someone sounded so contented with life as they held her in their arms and nibbled on her ear.

"I guess I could, but it'll cost ya!" Raven teased as she kept her face buried in his neck. She had tried to get back her self-control, but this was just too much.

"Could you open your wings for me, beautiful Evil Angel? I want you to fly over me, amazing Evil Angel…..hehe, I can tell you why I can't breathe, wanna know?" Beast Boy asked as he teased her ear with his lips, nibbling on it more.

"Mmmmhmmm…." Raven said as she nibbled on Beast Boy's neck with her lips, unable to stop herself. It just felt like what she should be doing, what she wanted to do….and it also just sort of happened on its own. Raven could tell that her feelings were ruling her for the first time in her life. Without the excuse of her powers and the necessity to maintain control, she found herself becoming lost in her emotions.

"I don't know why you hate my breath being in my chest," Beast Boy whispered with a little wicked lilt in his voice, "because you keep stealing it. God, it seems like no matter what I do, I just can't keep you from stealing it…and, ya know the real kicker of it?" He asked as he snuggled his face into her neck, with his hands still moving on her body and through her hair.

"What's that?" Raven asked, feeling shivers dancing through her body, and emotions surging through her mind. It was almost like everything she was feeling was being concentrating, just where her neck and chest met. She could feel it reach from there up through her neck and make it feel different to talk, like she was so content that she didn't really need to speak. That same feeling was also reaching up behind her eyes, almost forcing them to close. Almost like she was too happy to really need to see anything, just feel.

"You take it without even trying!" Beast Boy said indignantly, but she could still hear the huge smile that touched his lips. "Just by being you, you take it away. Every day you're beautiful and you never wear make-up, you're just an object of beauty. That's why I care for you so much Raven…..when I look at you, it just fits. It just feels so good to look at you, speak with you….caress you….hehe" He said sweetly as his hand pulled from her hair to softly touch her face.

"So, what'll this cost me? What can I do for ya Rae?" Beast Boy teasingly asked as he kept embracing her. Raven really didn't know what she meant when she said that earlier….she had no idea what she should ask for!

"I want…. I want you to surprise me. Do something that I'll like when I'm not expecting it….just keep in mind if I don't like it I will destroy you!" Raven heard herself say, giggling as Beast Boy started to laugh too.

"Haha, well I guess that doesn't put any pressure on me, hehe. We'll see….wait a second! You. Just. Giggled." Beast Boy said with a mock horrified tone in his voice. Beast Boy pushed Raven away, grabbing her by the shoulders so he could look her in the face. "I am so proud Raven!" he said as tears came to his eyes, "You giggled! All on your own! While talking about destroying _me!"_Beast Boy exclaimed, "That makes me feel so special!" he said as he wiped fake tears from his eyes.

"Don't push your luck, bub!" Raven said as her eyes narrowed playfully, "I might just decide to not wait and watch you fail to pleasantly surprise me and destroy you now!"

"Ouch Rae, ouch," Beast Boy said, playing along, "here I thought everything was going swimmingly and suddenly, a threat of destruction!" Beast Boy couldn't help but chuckle at Raven's anger….he thought she was joking. Hopefully he wasn't wrong. For his sake and safety…..

"Oh, a few minutes ago you said Rondo also told you something else, and you'd tell me later. Well now looks like later, so what was it?" Raven said, feeling that strange concentration of emotion in her chest reaching up and into her head, making it feel….strange. It was almost like her mind was on fire with quivering excitement as she waited for him to reply, but she had no idea why.

"He did tell me that you weren't angry with me, which I'm very glad was true." Beast Boy said as he slowly pulled Raven closer from arms length. "He also told me that this is all a dream, and you won't really remember this when you wake up." Beast Boy went on as he wrapped his arms around her.

Beast Boy moved his hands to her face, cradling it in their embrace as he studied her. She looked so beautiful as the wind slowly and gently tossed her black hair about her.

"You are the most beautiful girl that I've ever seen Raven, you really are. I've never heard of visual intoxication, but that's what you are. That's the only way that I can explain it, when I look at you…..it just feels good! But to feel you…." he said as he moved his right hand to her lower back and his left through her hair to grasp the back of her head. Lightly pulling her towards him so their faces touched and rubbed against each other as he leaned to put his lips on her cheek, then he whispered in her ear.

"…to touch you…….goes so much further than just looking, but they both do that to me. I can't even describe it, it's just like that's what I was meant to do my whole life."

Raven felt her lips part to say something, but no breath came.

"I……I……" Raven heard herself say, but what would she say if she could speak? She had no idea, but that didn't stop her struggle to get the words out anyway. "I don't know if I'm ready for this yet Beast Boy…..I really care for you…..but I don't know……" she said, feeling the words fall from her lips, not even knowing she was going to say them before they came.

"Yeah…..I know, and I understand that completely….." Beast Boy said as he pulled away from her slowly. Still with his hand on the back of his head, and with his other on her back moving to her hip, he looked her in the eyes. "…..I just wanted you to hear that, I needed you to understand how I feel." he said, smiling deeply at her….tears tracing a path down his green cheeks, running down into his smile as he spoke.

"Beast Boy…. You knew? What? Don't cry….I…" she said as she saw his tears, but Beast Boy cut her off mid sentence.

"I just needed you to know that I think you're amazing…..beautiful…..and worthy of nothing less than the best anyone has to offer…." He went on, tears continuing to stream down his face, smile unfaltering. "I have so much that I want to tell you, so many things that I need to say…..but time is so short. Things are on a set course for now, but a moment will come when you will know. You'll know for sure what's been going on, then it will all be over, I promise."

"Beast Boy….what are you talking about?" Raven asked, her confusion mounting as she began to feel a pull, like her entire body was magnetized and she was being pulled away from Beast Boy. The world was also fading away, going black around them but they could still see each other.

"I'm so sorry I can't explain more, but time is short, in more ways than one……Goodbye Raven." Beast Boy said as he too was pulled from Raven, weakly at first, but with increasing strength every second.

Raven couldn't quite put her finger on it, but Beast Boy sounded weird as he said goodbye. That's not how you say good bye for a day, a week, even a month. He was saying good bye for much longer than that. As they slid further apart, they grasped hands, holding on for a moment. At the exact moment their fingers touched Raven realized exactly what he meant, all of it in a way. Visions danced in front of her eyes, Beast Boy bleeding on the ground with a jagged wound in his chest, burned up to his neck…..an evil laugh so loud in her ears that she thought they'd bleed……her hands covered with blood……the haggard face of an old warrior in firelight…..a heavily bejeweled dagger plunging deep into the chest of a completely silhouetted person, an inhuman scream…..

Suddenly her visions were severed as she and Beast Boy were pulled away from each other into the surrounding darkness.

Beast Boy heard her scream at the top of her voice, blood curdling….scream his name as her face disappeared into the black. And there, alone, falling in the dark, he heard Rondo's voice echo through his mind. "_Your destiny is immovable, your fate is set. You will die for Raven, your death will insure….nothing…….make your peace." _He had been honest earlier when he had said what Rondo had told him, just hadn't told her everything that Rondo had said.

Raven woke up with a scream in her throat but was able to bite it off before it hit her lips and her powers boiled over and destroyed the tower. Sitting up in bed she tried to remember her dream, tried much harder than she ever had before. She felt that it was so, so important that she remember, but the meaning just got further and further from her as each moment passed.

Her right hand felt warm for some reason, where she wasn't laying that night was warm, like she hadn't been alone all night. She decided to lay down and try to calm down and get some more rest. As she fell asleep, just as her conscious mind gave way to her unconscious an image of Beast Boy hovered inside her eyelids. As she fell deeper and deeper into the murky depths of sleep, she said six words….

"No Beast Boy…..don't say goodbye…."

A/N Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it, please review,

CrimsonBlade117.


End file.
